Artery
=Artery= Edit *History *Rename Artery is a character from Darren Shan's The Demonata series of books. He is one of Lord Loss' favourite familiars, and the brother of Vein. Artery seems to be the most important demon, besides Lord Loss. He has definitely appeared in five books, and may have appeared in Bec (See above), It is strange that Artery is so important to Lord Loss as he is not one of the most powerful demons. Lord Loss states near the end of that he likes Artery and Vein because he finds them as loyal servants and he enjoys it when he watches them kill humans The DemonataEdit Lord Loss (book)Edit When young Grubbs Grady was mysteriously shipped out by his parents, only after they started acting extremely strange, he decided to return home to see what was going on, only to find everything in dissaray. Artery was the second demon Grubbs met, after Vein, he was playing with Gret's dead body like a puppet. After Lord Loss showed himself, Vein and Artery almost had Grubbs, but he used magic to escape through the doggy door. Later Dervish summons Lord Loss who brings both Vein and Artery with him, there they challenge the demon master for the were wolf cure. While Grubbs starts out battling Vein and Arttery he finds that you must kill both at once other wise the other demon would heal the injured one. When Dervish interferes with Grubbs' battle because he saw Grubbs wasn't coping well, Lord Loss offered them a trade of place. While Dervish Held off the demons Grubbs beat Lord Loss and he was sent home ofr Dervish to battle Lord Loss one on one. Demon ThiefEdit Artery was revealled to be Art, Kernal Fleck's "brother" whom Kernal stole from Lord Loss and transformeed into a human shape. When Kernal's parents first saw Art they were confused, knowing he wasn't their kid, so they kept and eye out for and missing baby reports. Meanwhile, the family moves to an out of the way place just in case people got too curious. When Mrs. Egin, the town witch, summoned Cadaver, he took back Artery and Kernal began to chase him along with the Disciples throughout the universes. Finally in his master's universe Art was transformed back into Artery and joined in on beating down the Disciples for tresspassing on Lord Loss' land.Artery was also put in the crystal chessboard, from Drust, to be a clue for Kernal, wo had to guess the name of the demon thief. When he gotit correct on the final try Lord Loss transformed Artery back into Art and offered him to Kernal to keep, but he also warned Kernal that as Artery aged, he would crave more human flesh and eventually turn on Kernal and his family as he would still always be a demon at heart. After some thought Kernal decided to leave Artery with Lord Loss. SlawterEdit Artery was one of the many familiars in Lord Loss' army that attacked the fictional town of Slawter and all the cast members in it. He joined in on the chase against Grubbs lead by Lord Loss and later accompanied by Malice, who died in the battle, and Gregor. At the edge of the magic dome they were trapped in Grubbs slammed Gregor into the shield and transported a wailing Artery's flame ball eyes inside of Gregor, where he was incinerrated to death. Artery later returned to Lord Loss' universe with all the other surviving familiars. Bec (book)Edit Artery possible made an appearence in Bec as a baby sized familiar with flaming eyes was said to have joined in on the slaughtering of Bec, but since it was not directly specified it is unknown if these assumptions are true. Blood BeastEdit Artery was only seen at the end of Blood Beast when he, Lord Loss and two other familiars, Spine and Femur, invaded a plane that was carrying Juni and Grubbs. Everyone except the demons, Grubbs and Juni were killed, and this is where Juni revealled her true motives. Demon ApocalypseEdit Picking up where Blood Beast leaves off, Artery is on a plane, where he and the other demons prepare to slaughter Grubbs, when Beranabus arrives and saves him. Artery was not seen again until the Disciples came to the tunnel to stop the demon invasion from continuing. They failed and the Kah-Gash sent them back in time where Artery, Spine, Femur, Lord Loss and Juni prepared for th e final fight. With Femur killed by Grubbs and Juni by Dervish the demons were loosing their back up, things didn't get better for them when Grubbs killed Bill-E and Bec was ressurected. She melted down Spine and managed to make Artery explode like confetti all over the cave, ending his reign of terror. Dark CallingEdit Although Artery or Art did not appear, being killed by Bec McConn, an Art (Old Creatures) appeared to Kernal in the shape of Artery or Art, fighting off the on coming Atlantians. Once they were dealt with, the old creature transformed into Art, Kernal's "demon brother" transformed human, and he was initially given the nick name Art, seeing as how Old Creatures have no real names. AppearancesEdit Artery was a demon with green skin, with a head larger than an adults and a baby's body. In stead of hair he had, leeches, lice or cockroaches devouring the flesh of his scalp. He also had no real eyes, just sockets filled with balls of fire. He had wickedly sharp claws and in each hand had mouths. Each mouth, including the main one, had small grey teeth and no tounge, which may explain why he couldn't talk. He's also shown, on the cover of Demon Thief, that he has large pointed ears. PersonalityEdit Short Stories Edit *"Shanta Clause"